Under a raindow
by Pelaven
Summary: Okudera fell in love with Taki for having a feminine side. What if another woman showed up and was a perfect embodiment of it? A story about the daily shenanigans of Mitsuha and Okudera in the world of Your Name.


**Author's note: Spoilers to Kimi no Na wa! It's an amazing film, so I'd suggest watching it before venturing further. This is obviously separate from my other fan-fiction of the film, _Colours_. I'll be updating this and _Colours_ whenever I can. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Morning mood

Blabbering? The morning chirps of the sweet birds? Or the buzzing wind? What could it have been?

It was inaudible to me, as my body kept snoozing through it. Didn't feel like getting up. The bed was very, very comfy. Ridiculously. Like if it was my prison, bounded to sleep forever. My eyelids opened and shut vigorously, brushing away my inner haze like a car's wiper. Something was in front of me.

"Hey, hey. Wakey wakey sleepy head. Breakfast's getting cold, Mitsuha" she exclaimed.

There she was. As if a flower had become a human being, she was the embodiment of beauty itself. She was shining brighter than the sun dawning, truly a sight to be seen. Her hair was tied up behind in a pony-tail. Brown hair, a brunette, wow… She was like an angel, – no she had to be one. No one could have been this alluring, dazzling and sensuous at the same time. An apron on her chest, with casual clothes to boot it…

 _Yep, she's a goddess,_ I thought.

"Ah, I'll be there soon," my tired conscious said whilst a little yawn escaped from my drained self. The morning wasn't made for me. Never felt good in the morn, ever.

She had nodded ambiguously before leaning on the side of the door.

"I'll eat your share if you're late!" she said whilst wistfully smiling.

"Okudera! That's not fair!" I said, realising the brunt influence she had on me. Sure, morning was utterly abysmal for me, however, no one could resist delectable dishes. Especially the ones she made.

My body shot up and ran towards the kitchen, albeit with numb feet that felt like a lump of flesh was being dragged across the floor.

 _Please no,_ I thought. _She wouldn't eat my food, now would she?_ _Wait… she would._

A gasp was let out at that realisation. Before long, I reached it. Two chairs sat across each other. The lights were off, with only the backdrop of the rising sun illuminating the apartment. Her back was a mere silhouette blended with the surroundings. Slowly, she turned around to face me.

"Latte caramel or tea?" she asked.

"The usual," she knew what my preference was anyway.

"You're forgetting something," she exclaimed with a disdain and unhappy tone. Her arms were crossed and she continuously tapped her index finger.

"Please?" came out of my mouth like clockwork, did I really need to be polite to her?

She shook her head. Huh? That was not it?

"Ugh, pretty please?" Okay. Maybe a very, very polite request was the way to go.

Yet again, another shake of her head signalled that my answer was wrong somehow. Okudera…

"Strike two! What's your final answer?" she asserted gleefully. What was going through her mind, I did not know. She was a bizarre person at times, well it wasn't all that bad. I kind of liked it. However...

Wait...Oh. my. God. No. I knew what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to say it. But...err well, it was such a perplex matter that it was trivial.

 _Why?_ I asked myself the reason she would do this.

"Fine… will you please, Miki?" I said hesitantly, with a bewildering and nonplus mood. My face felt a warm and jittery sensation.

 _Right...this is why,_ I answered my previous thought.

"Aww, I like how cute and adorable you are when you say it," she smirked from her sly, yet lively face. In that very instant, I forgave her for sinning me.

My face was probably flushed with emotion, though it was more or less certain from Okudera's reaction. The surface of the wooden chair was squished with my bottom, preparing for breakfast as she made our cups.

There were numerous bowls scattered on the table, fit for two lovely ladies. A small peek at them revealed that breakfast consisted of white rice, natto, fried egg, tofu and miso soup. You know, typical stuff. Slowly, their scent calmly travelled up my nostrils.

'Yeah, that's her cooking,' I whispered to myself, it had smelled wonderful. It was delicious to look at.

Okudera laid down the cups gently unto the dining table. Latte caramel for me, and green tea for my guest. Though "guest" didn't sound right since she made it herself. Whatever…

"Thanks for the food!" I humbly accepted her food. She, too, graced out loud before digging in shortly after.

We kept quiet, not because we didn't want to talk, but 'cause the food was just worthy of savoury of every teeny bit. Frankly, a somewhat sad segment of my memory courageously sneaked into myself, playing out like a movie, as if my brain was a mini-theatre.

* * *

We had met a few months ago, at a tall staircase where we awkwardly introduced ourselves. 'Twas spring, the cherry blossoms bloomed, the sky so blue like an ocean, and our faces a mere river as we cried there and then. Not sure about him, however, my body felt as if a piece was missing, longing for something precious that had been lost ever since Itomori had been evacuated by me and my dad. And he had filled it in. He was my best friend.

I was grateful to have met him, he's amazing and so are his friends, especially Okudera. Okudera and I spent a lot of time together, we had this… connection that bonded us, feeling casual all the time.

Anyway, Taki and I were at the summit of the meteor crater that had contained God's body, it was within a cave with a tree growing out of it. I wanted to see it again, and so Taki came along with me, such a great friend if I say so myself. We were resting at the top of the crater, since we had just hiked up. As we were about to go down to God's body, something strange had procured behind us.

The sun had set below the cool horizon. The clouds separated with a chilly gust that was set aloof. The light scattered through the atmosphere, glazing the entire area that it was neither completely lit nor completely dark. It was…

"Twilight" our voices said in sync, we inherently knew what it was.

Something was scratched through the flesh of my hand, it felt heavy and foreign. Thus, my gaze peered down and there it was, _I love you_ was written across my palm in black ink. It was true, he was the one who saved me. Who saved Itomori. He had written _I love you_ instead of his name, that was the reason why I wasn't able to remember him.

"Something's on my palm, I'm not sure what it is," Taki said in a confused manner. It was a black line. I knew what it meant.

My feet slowly budged towards him, before stopping right in front of him. I grasped his right palm and gently scribbled on it. In kind, my writing took shape in ink-like black on his palm. It read: _Mitsuha._

Our eyes met, they twisted and tangled together as if we were couples in love. Tears proceeded to brim out of our tear ducts. Itomori had separated us, and it brought us back together. My hands let go, as they were needed to brush them away.

Before long, I showed him my own palm with his writing and Taki's mouth had opened to say:

"Mitsuha...I love you," he proclaimed with all his might and joy, a smile shining bright as the sun.

I was happy that someone loved me.

"Taki?" my voice asked softly.

"Yes?" he responded.

"I...I—I love Okudera," I openly admitted my love for Okudera and also rejected him at the same. Two birds, one stone. Taki was a nice man, however, I had fallen for Okudera, not Taki.

He slowly approached me, probably thinking that I said "I love you, too". The grin on his face turned into living horror, he was utterly shocked for a brief moment. After he had regained his composure, he asked:

"Wait...WHAT? You...You love Okudera? You're joking, right?"

"It really is true, Taki. I'm sorry," I apologised.

"Oh, okay," he softly ushered a sad tone. He didn't look well at all.

* * *

"Mitsuha, are you okay?"

Okudera brought me back from my memory trip. Wow, that was painful to relive.

"I'm fine, just kind of tired," I procured an excuse.

We quickly finished our breakfast. Whilst slurping our warm dreams, Okudera inquired a question:

"So, where do you wanna go for today?"

"Oh, you'll find out," I replied playfully. Today was our day out, a date. And of course there was a plan made by me. "You'll love it!"

Okudera smiled graciously in my presence, filling the room up with joy and her grace. She added, "I'm looking forward to it, dear."

Hence, my day with Okudera had started.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading the first chapter in this story. I hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to try out a different style than _Colours_ , so this was the result of it. **


End file.
